


Bro?

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, also excessive usage of bro?, but this is adorable and that's all that you need to know, i'm still shit at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: "Bro.""Bro.""Bwo!"





	Bro?

**Author's Note:**

> I made [this post](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/163511049291/i-bet-rivers-first-word-is-either-going-to-be) last night and felt inspired to write about it. Just a little something cute. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I used NeverBeenSane's dadsona, Ray, in this, so yeah.
> 
>  **EDIT:** Mine and NeverBeenSane's Dadsona profiles are now up! You can learn more about Ray [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/164064745621/name-ray-castillo-basically-the-main-dadsona-in) and the other Dadsonas [here!](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/dadsona-profiles)

“Here comes the airplane!”

Craig made flying noises as he guided the spoon towards River’s open mouth, swerving it all about. River squealed excitedly, arms waving about and eyes bright in anticipation of food. The spoon finally reached her and her tiny mouth closed around it. She munched about happily, her little body moving with excitement. Craig smiled happily and reached for another spoonful. Across from him, Ray did his best to keep from laughing, but he was no longer able to keep it in.

“Bro,” he struggled, “I can’t believe this is actually your life now.”

Craig turned and frowned, giving Ray a faux stern look. He did his best to look like a scolding parent, but Ray could see him struggle to keep from smiling and it only made Ray laugh even more.

“Don’t laugh at me, bro. You had to do the same thing when Amanda was little too.”

Ray continued to laugh and shook his head. “I know, bro. I know.” He sighed. “It’s still hard to believe that the dude that chugged three bottles of vodka and then managed to actually steal our neighbor’s fridge is now a caring father. Still can’t believe how much we’ve changed since college.”

The two of them looked at each other and laughed. It certainly was a surreal thing, but life was odd that way. They soon fell silent, reminiscing about the rest of their wild college days.

“Bro,” said Craig, “remember that time I tried to sneak a goat into our room through our window at two in the morning?”

“You weren’t even drunk that night, bro!” exclaimed Ray. “I still don’t know where you managed to find a goat at that time either.”

“I don’t know, bro. I don’t know.”

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

“Bwo!”

The two of them turned with wide eyes at the sound of new voice. With how high it had been, they knew it couldn’t have come from either of them. Both of them stared at River as she grinned and gurgled, wondering if they had just imagined it.

“Did, did River just-?” stuttered Ray.

“I think she did, bro,” muttered Craig.

“Bwo!” repeated River.

Craig and Ray both gasped. They turned and looked at each other with excited grins. Craig looked like he was on the verge of tears, so Ray came around the table and pulled him into a one-armed hug. Seeing how happy they were, River continued repeating her newly acquired word, hands hitting her little table every time she said it.

“Bwo! Bwo! Bwo!”

“Bro,” whispered Craig, “River just said her first word.”

“I know, bro. I know.”

“I’m so proud of her, bro. My little River is growing up so fast. I can’t believe it. I just. Bro!”

“Bro!”

“Bwo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of your support!  
> Just an FYI, but I've been requesting Dream Daddy prompts on my tumblr, even though I should work on my other WIPs. I can't guarantee that I'll get to all of them, but if you'd like to send one in, feel free to do so.
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


End file.
